


Week 3

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Series: Dark Crystal Kinktober Collection [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Foot Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Tagged just to be safe, Triple Penetration, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, or robes in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Part 3 of my kinktober shorts collection featuring SkekVar and Ordon
Relationships: Ordon/skekVar (Dark Crystal)
Series: Dark Crystal Kinktober Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Sex Toys Under Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Vardon week starts now woot!

SkekVar found Ordon at the training grounds watching the new recruits as they sparred with each other. Ordon glanced up at him as he came to stand beside him, acknowledging him with a respectful, “My Lord,” before going back to watching the recruits.

SkekVar kept his face forward as he put a hand on Ordon's back. Ordon didn't react as he was used to the General touching him in this manner and they were standing off to the side with their backs to the wall so no one could see them anyway.

Ordon _did_ stiffen as SkekVar slipped his talons down the back of his breeches, though.

The General squeezed Ordon's pert behind before sliding his fingers between his cheeks until he felt the base of the plug he'd slid into him that morning.

“You don't have to stay and watch the new recruits, General. I'm sure you must be busy.” Ordon said, voice even and neutral as though he didn't have a hand down the back of his trousers.

SkekVar smirked and wondered if he could wreck that perfect composure.

“I have nowhere else to be.” He said, gripping the base of the plug and wiggling it the slightest bit.

Ordon's ears had just a hint of pink to them as he called out to the recruits, “You are dismissed! Hit the baths and I will see you all again tomorrow morning.” Practice was not meant to be over for another half hour but none of them protested as they quickly vacated the training ground.

Ordon looked up at him, fire in his eyes. “General might I have a word in private?”

SkekVar nodded, removing his hand as he followed Ordon to his office. The moment the door was closed the Gelfling rounded on him, “I told you not in front of the recruits!”

The General grinned. Ordon was pretty when he was angry.

SkekVar stepped forward until he was crowding Ordon against his desk, leaning down to nip at his throat as he shoved a hand into his breeches.

“You like it. I'm willing to bet if it weren't for this cage around your pretty cock you'd be leaking right now.” He said as he fondled Ordon's trapped cock, lightly trailing a sharp talon along the warm metal.

Ordon took a shuddering breath. “That's... not the point.”

SkekVar released him and stepped back.

“Get on the desk, on your hands and knees.” He ordered. Ordon quickly did as told, careful not to disturb his perfectly organized desk as he climbed on top and leaned forward.

SkekVar ran a hand over his ass before pushing Ordon's breeches down to his knees, taking hold of each cheek he spread them wide, revealing the plug buried in his ass. SkekVar's half hard cocks sprang forth, twitching beneath his robes as he gripped the base of the plug and slowly eased it out.

Ordon gasped, sucking in a breath through his teeth as the plug caught on his hole at its widest point before slipping out.

SkekVar set the sizable wooden plug on the desk and spread Ordon's hole open with his thumbs, staring at the slick, twitching opening.

His mouth watered and he was tempted to bury his tongue in Ordon's hole and make him scream.

_Later_ , SkekVar told himself as he lifted his robes around his waist and took hold of his cocks.

“Ready?” He said as he pressed the head of one cock to Ordon's twitching hole. Ordon nodded, hands clutching the edge of his desk as he braced himself.

SkekVar took hold of his hips and sheathed himself to the hilt in one thrust.

“Ah!” Ordon yelped, back arching. SkekVar groaned, head tossed back as the tight heat of Ordon's body enveloped his cock. Unable to hold back he immediately started thrusting, hips slapping against Ordon's ass in a rapid pace.

The desk shook with every thrust, scraping against the floor as he fucked Ordon hard and fast.

Reaching down he felt Ordon's still caged cock. Despite the fact that Ordon couldn't get hard the repeated pounding against his sweet spot had managed to coax forth a single drop of seed. SkekVar swiped his thumb over the head to catch the droplet, rubbing it between his fingers before licking up the salty smear.

It didn't take long at all before SkekVar was breathing harshly, grunting and groaning as he bowed forward, covering Ordon with his bulk as he shoved his hips forward and kept them there, his cocks twitching as he came. Ordon let out a little gasp as he felt the General's seed filling him, SkekVar's remaining cocks twitching between his spread thighs as they spilled as well.

SkekVar panted, his cocks had gone soft but he kept himself buried inside for another moment before he slowly eased himself out. Ordon's hole clenched on nothing as he slipped out, a trickle of his seed oozing forth so SkekVar quickly picked up the plug and pressed it to his hole.

Ordon groaned as he worked the plug back in until it was settled to the base, keeping his load from dripping out as SkekVar pulled his trousers back up and stepped back, covering himself back up with his robes.

“I will expect you in my chambers after the evening meal but until then you are not to remove the plug, do I make myself clear, soldier?” SkekVar said with authority in his voice. He knew he was asking a lot as the evening meal was still many hours away but the thought of Ordon attending to his duties while stuffed full of his seed had his cocks giving a twitch, eager for another round.

_Later._

Ordon nodded, glancing over his shoulder, cheeks flushed. “Yes, General.”

“Good, now return to your post.” He said, swatting Ordon's ass. Ordon gasped and scurried off the desk and out the door. SkekVar smirked as he watched Ordon waddle away and turned to follow.

As he walked over to the door he glanced back at the desk and noticed when he'd finished some of his seed had landed on the desk.

_Oh well, Ordon could just get a Podling to clean it up._ SkekVar thought with a shrug as he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.


	2. Role reversal

Skekvar opened the door to his private chambers after a long day of attending his duties, planning to have the Podlings draw him a bath so he could have a nice relaxing soak when he stopped in his tracks.

There, on his bed, sat Ordon.

The Captain of the guard was spread out on the bed like he owned it and he wore not a stitch of clothing, tan, bronzed skin shamelessly on display.

_The bath can wait._ SkekVar decided.

“Ordon, what are you--” Ordon held up a hand, the hard look in the Stonewood's eyes all it took to get his mouth to close with a snap.

Ordon raised his chin.

“You will refer to me as Captain tonight and you will only speak when you are spoken to. Now get over here.” The Gelfling ordered. SkekVar's legs moved and in three quick strides he was standing in front of Ordon.

“On your knees.”

His knees hit the floor so fast they cracked. 

Ordon grabbed the strap of his helmet, pulling him down so that he had to look up to meet Ordon's gaze. “You're going to suck me off until I come and then you're going to swallow it all. Understand?” The tone of Ordon's voice was the same as when he addressed his soldiers, no nonsense and with an underlying threat that if they didn't obey his orders to the letter there would be consequences.

SkekVar felt his cocks drop from his sheath as he nodded.

“Yes.” 

Ordon tugged on his helmet strap, forcing him to crane his neck lower. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Captain.” 

Ordon smirked and released him, leaning back on the bed as he spread his legs. “Good. Now get to it.”

SkekVar didn't know what had come over Ordon but he wasn't about to question his lucky break as he immediately got to work. Ordon's cock lay between his thighs, half hard and still filling out so SkekVar stuck out his tongue and lapped him from root to tip over and over again until he had brought Ordon to full hardness.

Ordon never once looked away as the General licked his cock like it was the sweetest treat he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting.

“As good as this feels I recall ordering you to _suck_ my cock. Are you going to continue to disobey my order?” Ordon said with a raised brow.

SkekVar shook his head. “No, Captain.” He said before opening his mouth and taking Ordon's whole length inside, careful of his teeth as he bopped his head up and down, rubbing his tongue against the underside as he sucked.

Ordon's thighs twitched, his breathing growing elevated.

Seeing Ordon's eyes slide closed SkekVar reached down to palm his own leaking cocks.

The moment he put a hand on his cocks Ordon put his foot on his shoulder and pushed him off. SkekVar immediately tried to lean in and take Ordon's cock back into his mouth but Ordon kept his foot where it was not letting him get any closer.

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself? Hands behind your back, now.” Ordon ordered. SkekVar bit back a whine but did as he was told, his poor neglected cocks throbbing as he folded his hand behind his back.

“You are not to finish until I tell you to come, do I make myself clear?”

SkekVar nodded. “Yes, Captain. I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you.”

The Stonewood looked at him for another moment before giving a nod.

The moment Ordon lifted his foot he was diving back in, sucking twice as hard to make up for his failing.

Maybe if he did a good enough job Ordon would let him come later.

SkekVar sucked and licked, flicking his tongue into the slit of Ordon's cock as he circled the head before taking him all the way to the base. Ordon grunted, hips twitching as he thrust into the General's mouth, rubbing his cock against his tongue. SkekVar hummed and Ordon gasped, coming down his throat. SkekVar swallowed it all, making sure not to let even a single drop go to waste.

Ordon sighed as he pulled his cock from the General's mouth. “Good boy.” He muttered.

“Ordon...” SkekVar groaned, so far gone he didn't even notice his slip-up. His cocks were aching to be touched and yet he did not move his hands.

The Gelfling smirked.

“Hm? Is something the matter, General?” Ordon said as he teasingly ran his foot up the General's thigh before pressing his sole against his cocks. SkekVar groaned, hips rutting forward as he rubbed himself against Ordon's foot, the friction feeling so good after ignoring his need this whole time.

Ordon's eyes were dark as he watched the General hump his foot.

“Look at you, rutting against me like a beast in heat. Are you going to finish like this? I don't even need to do anything for you to soil your robes, do I?”

SkekVar grunted, teetering on the edge. “Please, Captain... can I come?” He didn't know what he would do if Ordon said no, the thought of being denied making him want to weep and moan at the same time.

Ordon thought it over.

A bead of sweat dripped down the General's brow, claws digging into his skin to keep himself from coming without permission.

At long last Ordon finally spoke, “Well, I suppose you've earned it. Go ahead.”

SkekVar's tail thumped against the floor as he let go, grunting and groaning as he thrust against Ordon's foot once, twice, and then he was coming, coating his inner robes with his seed.

Spent and exhausted SkekVar sagged forward, leaning his head on Ordon's lap. Ordon loosened the strap of his helmet and removed it to run his fingers through his sparse hair.

SkekVar hummed, leaning into the touch as he turned his head to look up at the Gelfling. “Rough day?”

Ordon let out a heavy sigh. “I have a dozen soldiers down with a bad fever and on top of that the Arathim nest we discovered three days ago turned out to be larger than expected and the soldiers I sent in to deal with it were forced to retreat. Fortunately we didn't lose anyone but some were badly injured.”

SkekVar didn't really care about the sick and injured soldiers but the Arathim could become a problem. “What are you going to do about the Spitters?”

“Their numbers will only increase it we leave the nest undisturbed. I'll take a group of men and lead another attack myself.” Ordon said.

SkekVar nuzzled into Ordon's soft thighs. “Good. I'm sure that with the famous Ordon at the helm you'll send those Spitters running.”

Ordon's lips twitched. “If you say so, my Lord.”


	3. Size kink

The General was large everywhere and never was the difference in their size more obvious than when Ordon was on his knees sucking the Lord's cocks.

Ordon opened his mouth as wide as it would go, straining his jaw and trying not to gag as the head of the General's cock hit the back of his throat.

No matter how hard he tried he could still only fit about half the General's length in his mouth.

SkekVar's cocks were just so much larger than a Gelfling's, add in the fact that he had three of them and Ordon had his hands (and mouth) full as he licked and sucked and stroked them.

While he couldn't fit the General's cocks in his mouth he _could_ fit them elsewhere.

Ordon pulled off SkekVar's cock, jaw sore and breathing heavily. “I wish to try something new tonight.”

SkekVar looked down at him. “Go on.”

“I want to see if I can take all three of your cocks inside me.” Ordon said, squeezing said cocks together to mouth wetly at the heads.

SkekVar's brows jumped up.

“Are you sure that is wise? Last time you only took two and you were limping for three days.”

“I've been... practicing.” Ordon admitted, a hint of embarrassment coloring his voice.

The General blinked at him in surprise but then his gaze turned heated as he smirked. “Oh? Have you been touching yourself at night thinking of what it would be like to take my cocks? Did you open yourself up on your toys to get ready for me? Have you been stuffing your greedy little hole with whatever you can find and imagining it was my cocks filling you instead?”

Ordon looked away, cheeks flushed. “That is too vulgar.”

The General gripped his chin and made the Gelfling look up at him. “And yet you didn't deny it.”

He knew the General was trying to rile him up but Ordon wouldn't give in so easily. He met the General's gaze and gave him a challenging look. “Do you want to sit here and talk all day or do you want to do it?”

SkekVar grinned, flashing his fangs as he pulled Ordon into his lap and helped him shed his clothes. Ordon's cock stood at attention but the General bypassed it to slip his finger down his crack, grin growing larger as he felt something hard nestled between Ordon's cheeks.

“I see you came prepared. Were you that eager to take my cocks?” SkekVar asked, circling a claw around the base of the plug. Ordon opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a garbled sound as SkekVar eased the plug out of him. The General threw the wooden instrument onto the bed as he probed Ordon's hole with his fingers.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” SkekVar asked, giving him one last chance to back out.

Ordon nodded, determined. “Yes.”

“Alright then, if you want it that badly then put them in.” The General said, removing his fingers as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Ordon furrowed his brow as he raised himself up, swallowing his nerves as SkekVar squeezed his cocks together and held them steady for Ordon to lower himself down.

The feeling of all three cocks stretching him open was so intense Ordon thought he was going to break and yet he kept going, slowly rocking his hips up and down, taking more of the General's cocks inside him every time he eased himself down. By the time he'd managed to work them in half way his skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his thighs were aching like he'd just run a lap around the Castle.

Ordon stopped, clinging to the General's robes as he panted, his whole body trembling. “General... I can't...” He was so full, his body having reached it's limit.

“Let me.” SkekVar said as he gripped the back of his thighs and lifted him up. Ordon let out a breath of relief as the pressure eased, the General lifting him up until only the tips of his cocks remained inside him. SkekVar held him up for a moment before bringing him back down all the way to the base.

Ordon's voice cracked on a scream as he was filled to the brim.

“Fuck, Ordon... you're so tight...” SkekVar's eyes were clenched shut, claws digging into Ordon's skin as he held back the urge to bounce the Gelfling up and down on his cocks until he spilled inside him.

Ordon panted, head thrown back as he stared unseeing at the ceiling.

_So full. Oh Thra he was so full..._

“Ordon, can I move? Please, please let me. Need to mate you, fill you with my seed.” SkekVar pleaded, hips giving little thrusts that pulled a startled moan from Ordon.

Ordon couldn't speak, unable to formulate words, all he could do was press his sweaty brow to the General's chest and rub his own weeping cock against SkekVar's large stomach, letting out a needy moan. Fortunately SkekVar got the hint and started thrusting, fucking into Ordon's pliant body without holding back.

Tears clung to his lashes as the General pounded into him and it didn't take more than a few thrusts before Ordon came, overwhelmed, spilling his seed onto the General's robes. SkekVar bit back a curse as Ordon's hot channel clenched down on him and a few moments later he was following Ordon into bliss as he filled him up with his seed.

Ordon didn't even register SkekVar coming inside him as he slumped against the General's chest, out cold.

After a long minute to recover his breath SkekVar eased himself out of Ordon's body with a sigh, his seed staining the sheets though he didn't care as he checked Ordon over. The Gelfling appeared mostly unharmed and had likely just overdone it.

Well, SkekVar couldn't say he was surprised by this outcome. He was actually impressed Ordon hadn't passed out sooner.

The General clambered out of bed with a grunt and changed into his sleeping robes, leaving his soiled robes in a pile on the floor to be taken away and cleaned. He closed the curtains around the bed to preserve Ordon's modesty as he called the Podling attendants to fill a bath with the special ache relieving salts from his personal supply.

He had a feeling the Captain was going to need it if he wanted to return to duty at some point this week.


	4. Rimming

Ordon was a man who prided himself on his self control and his ability to retain his composure during any situation. SkekVar knew this very well and most times found Ordon's restraint an admirable quality but there were times when he wished Ordon would let go more.

Such as when they were in bed together.

SkekVar licked a wet stripe over Ordon's cock, flicking his tongue into the slit before sucking the head into his mouth.

Ordon's lips parted but he didn't make a sound.

SkekVar's eyes narrowed.

Ordon was generally quiet during sex and most times this didn't bother him but tonight he wanted to hear the Gelfling, to make him scream until the whole Castle knew just how loud the Captain of the Guard could be when he was getting properly railed.

Fortunately he knew of one thing that could make Ordon scream like a hollerbat.

SkekVar pulled his mouth from Ordon's cock and wrapped his hands around Ordon's ankles to push his legs up beside his ears. “Keep those there.” He ordered, staring at the way this position spread the Stonewood open.

Ordon's cheeks flushed as he held his own legs up, embarrassed to have his most intimate parts so on display but the way his cock leaked onto his belly told SkekVar he didn't hate it.

Leaning down SkekVar gripped Ordon's hips and dove in.

The first swipe of his tongue over Ordon's hole had the Gelfling sucking in a breath and from there his sounds only got louder, the stoic Captain of the Guard moaning shamelessly as SkekVar licked and swirled his tongue around the tight ring until his spit was dripping down his crack.

While the moans were nice he knew he could make Ordon get louder so after thoroughly tasting his hole SkekVar spread him open with his thumbs and pushed his tongue inside.

Ordon shouted, back arching off the bed.

 _There it is._ SkekVar would smirk if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.

The General pushed his tongue in deeper, lapping at Ordon's inner walls, tongue wiggling around until he found the spot that made Ordon sing. Every brush of his tongue over that spot had Ordon's voice rising until he had reached such a volume that SkekVar was sure it could be heard down the hall, not that he cared in the slightest if anyone overheard them.

Ordon was so caught up in the pleasurable sensation that he accidentally let go of his ankle and smacked SkekVar in the back, knocking the breath out of the Lord and forcing him to pull his tongue out so he could get his breathing back under control.

Ordon's reaction was immediate.

“No, no, no, keep going!” The Gelfling demanded frantically as he hooked his leg around the back of SkekVar's head and pushed him back down.

SkekVar raised a brow but quickly complied, a little scared of what Ordon might do if he didn't put his tongue back inside him that very second.

As SkekVar pushed his tongue in as deep as it would go Ordon wrapped his free hand around his cock and frantically jerked himself off, hand flying over his cock as SkekVar fucked him on his tongue.

“Ah! General I'm gonna--! _Aaaahh!_ ” Ordon screamed, clenching on his tongue as he convulsed and painted his stomach in thick white streaks of come. SkekVar worked him through it, undulating his tongue inside him until Ordon was letting out little whines.

SkekVar removed his tongue and licked his beak, a pleased purr rumbling in his chest as he looked down at the Gelfling. Ordon looked wrecked, eyes blurry, chest heaving and stomach covered in his own seed.

SkekVar leaned in and slipped his tongue past parted lips.

Ordon's eyelids fluttered as he kissed him back for all of two seconds before his eyes went wide and he shoved him off.

“Did you just kiss me?! Do you know where your tongue has just been?!” Ordon shouted, wiping his mouth.

SkekVar blinked before laughing uproariously.


	5. Sex pollen

Ordon panted, face pressed into his pillow and hips up in the air, sweat pouring off him as he worked three fingers into his hole.

Earlier that day Ordon and a group of his men had eradicated an Arathim nest but when he'd pursued a fleeing Spitter into a field of large, colorful flowers he'd ended up getting covered in sweet, sticky pollen. Ordon had finished the Spitter off and returned to his men so they could make their way back to the Castle when he'd suddenly started feeling warm and his breathing grew heavier.

One of his soldiers asked him if he was okay, Ordon had to swallow to wet his dry mouth as he assured her he was fine.

He was not fine.

The moment they'd made it back to the Castle Ordon had run to his private chamber and shed his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he fell to the bed, rubbing his aching hard cock against the covers.

The friction brought him no relief though and even when he had three fingers jammed up his ass it still wasn't enough.

He needed more. He needed--

The door flew open, the General's large form filling the frame.

“How did the mission go? Did you get rid of the Spit...” SkekVar trailed off, staring wide eyed at the sight of Ordon writhing on the bed, bare skinned and fucking himself on his own fingers.

Ordon wasn't capable of feeling embarrassed that the General was seeing him in this state as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, chasing a high that wouldn't come as he let out a needy whine.

SkekVar raised a brow at the Gelfling's strange behavior.

“What's wrong with you? You were fine this morning and now you're behaving like a Rakkida in rut.” SkekVar said as he stepped into the room proper, closing the door behind him. Ordon didn't look like he cared if anyone saw him like this but he would certainly care later when whatever had affected him passed.

Ordon panted, reaching out with his free hand towards the Lord. “General... please...” He pleaded, needing SkekVar to make the ache go away.

The General stepped over the clothes strewn across the floor (another sign that something was wrong, Ordon was such a neat freak he'd never leave his armor just lying around) until he was standing beside the bed.

“Please, what?”

Ordon grabbed the General's robes, eyes dark and shining with unshed tears. “Fuck me...”

SkekVar didn't move. While normally he would have already bent Ordon over and had his way with him but while the sight before him was certainly tempting he wanted answers first.

“Not until you tell me what happened.”

Ordon whined again but when that didn't get a reaction out of the silent General he started talking.

“We destroyed the Spitter nest but one got away... I chased it... into a field of flowers... I think the pollen did something to my body... please my Lord, I need you...” Ordon was panting by the end of, his legs trembling so he rolled over onto his back, fingers still rocking into his hole as his cock leaked onto his belly.

SkekVar thought he knew what kind of flowers Ordon was talking about. The Scientist had concocted a powder out of them for them to use whenever they had _performance issues_ but they were only supposed to use a small amount of it.

He didn't know how much of the flower's pollen Ordon had breathed in but it was clearly too much if he was already this far gone.

SkekVar knew that if left unattended for too long the heat burning under Ordon's skin would only continue to get worse. The only thing they could do now was get the pollen out of his system though Ordon was definitely going to be sore in the morning.

The bed groaned beneath his weight as SkekVar sat and put a hand on Ordon's chest. The Gelfling gasped, pressing into his touch. SkekVar pulled Ordon's fingers from between his legs, shushing him as Ordon let out another whine until SkekVar slipped his own significantly larger fingers inside him.

Ordon writhed beneath him as he spread his fingers wide, careful not to nick him with his talons as he rubbed his inner walls. When he found Ordon's pleasure spot the Gelfling bucked so hard he nearly jumped from the bed.

SkekVar pressed him back down.

“Hold still or did you forget my claws are sharp?”

“ _Feels so good..._ ” Ordon muttered, eyes hazy as he rolled his hips back against SkekVar's fingers, too far gone to care about the very real risk of getting torn open from the inside.

SkekVar shook his head and wrapped a hand around Ordon's cock, jerking him off in time with the thrust of his fingers. Ordon made these breathy little sounds, like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

SkekVar lowered his head, sticking his tongue out to lap at one of the rosy little buds on Ordon's chest. “Come for me.” He ordered before gently worrying the bud with his teeth.

Ordon screamed as he came, coating his hand in seed.

It took a long time for Ordon to stop twitching, his orgasm seeming to go on long after he'd stopped spurting. SkekVar released his cock and removed his fingers as Ordon twitched, his whole body shaking with blissful tremors.

Even after he'd spilled Ordon's cock didn't go down.

After a long minute Ordon opened his eyes and looked at him. The Gelfling looked tired yet his eyes were still dark with lust as he spread his legs for him.

“Please... General... more...” Ordon pleaded, still desperate even though he'd just finished.

SkekVar smirked as he removed his robes. “Don't worry, I'll fuck you until you can't take it anymore.” He promised as he spread Ordon's legs wide and pushed his cock inside him.

*

Six hours later he was sorely regretting making that promise as Ordon bounced up and down on his cocks, seed dripping from his hole and his own belly smeared in his release after coming half a dozen times and yet Ordon just kept going.

“Ordon... don't you think this is enough...” SkekVar said, wincing as Ordon clenched on his oversensitive cocks.

“You said you'd fuck me until I couldn't take it anymore.”

“I know but--” Ordon clamped a hand around his beak.

“Well I'm not done yet. So shut up and fuck me harder!” Ordon demanded.

SkekVar gulped and did as told.


	6. Spanking

SkekVar sat in his chair in his rarely used office, the Captain of the Guard laid out across his lap with his trousers around his ankles.

The fact that Ordon had asked for this only made the sight all the more satisfying.

SkekVar put a hand on Ordon's bare ass, squeezing a firm cheek.

“I don't want to have to do this but you've left me no choice. I told you if you kept being reckless I'd put you over my knee but did you listen?” SkekVar asked, covering up the eagerness in his voice with disappointment.

Ordon hadn't actually done anything wrong but it was all part of the game they were playing.

“No...” Ordon said, ears folded back against his skull as he was reprimanded.

“Exactly. So are you ready to take your punishment now, Ordon?” He felt the Gelfling tense up in anticipation, Ordon's bare behind wiggling beneath his hand as he braced himself.

“Yes, General.”

“Good. Count 'em out for me.”

SkekVar lifted his hand up and brought it down on Ordon's cheek. The loud ' _smack_ ' of his hand meeting Ordon's ass bounced off the walls as Ordon sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“One!”

He waited two breaths, just long enough for the sting to settle, before he did it again.

“Two!”

After just two strikes Ordon's cheek was already starting to turn rosy so he switched over to the other one.

“Three!”

Ordon's fingers were clutching his robes as he struck him again.

“Four!”

SkekVar moved his hand lower, striking Ordon at the sensitive flesh where his ass met his thighs.

“F-five...”

Ordon's voice was a little breathy and SkekVar smirked before delivering two strikes in rapid succession.

“Ah! Six! Seven!”

SkekVar increased the speed of his slaps, Ordon struggling to keep count as each hit came on the back of the other, each smack ringing loudly through the air as Ordon writhed beneath the unrelenting force of his hand.

By the time they made it to twenty Ordon's ass and the top of his thighs were bright red, the Gelfling shaking on his lap as he let out quiet sobs. Ordon moaned as SkekVar ran a soothing hand over the burning flesh, skin hot as a flame beneath his palm, as his other hand reached between Ordon's legs to fondle his hard cock.

“That was half. Think you can keep from spilling until the end?” The General asked. They both knew he couldn't, so far Ordon's record was thirty two but SkekVar was curious to see if he'd break that record tonight.

Ordon swallowed, tears clinging to his lashes. “Yes, Sir.”

SkekVar let out a pleased purr as he released Ordon's cock and lifted his hand again.

“Good. Start counting.”


	7. Cock warming

SkekVar sat behind his desk trying to pay attention to the stack of paperwork he was supposed to be reading.

It was a little hard to focus on weapon supplies and food stocks with the warm heat of Ordon's mouth around his cock though.

Ordon had dropped the large stack of papers on his desk almost an hour ago, SkekVar balking at the size of the stack as Ordon told him he had read and sign all of them.

“Why can't you just do 'em for me?” The General knew he was whining but he really did not want to do all that paperwork which was why he had assigned that task to Ordon in the first place.

“They require your signature.”

“So? Just sign them with my name.”

Ordon sighed. “We've been over this General, I am not forging your signature so you can get out of work. Now you're going to sit at your desk and you're not leaving until you're finished. And you actually have to /read/ the papers, not just sign them without even looking at the contents.” SkekVar grumbled but seeing that Ordon was not going to let him get out of this sat down behind his desk and grabbed the first paper.

He'd barely read half a page when he threw his head back, slouching down in his chair. “This is so boring!”

Ordon heaved another heavy sigh.

“Will you do your work without complaining if I suck you off?” Ordon's voice was flat but SkekVar could smell the hint of excitement in his scent.

SkekVar perked up. “Well...”

Ordon had quickly ducked under the desk and proceeded to bring him to climax with his mouth.

When he was done sucking him off though Ordon surprised him by shyly offering to keep his cock warm until he was done with his work.

SkekVar had raised a brow, wondering where this had come from but he hadn't refused.

So now Ordon squatted between his legs (the General had graciously offered him a cushion for his knees) with his lips wrapped around his cock, not moving or doing anything to try to get him hard, merely letting the weight of his cock rest on his tongue.

It felt good, not as good as getting a blowjob but pleasant. He wasn't sure what Ordon got out of this but it obviously did _something_ for him if the pleased, content look in his eyes when SkekVar peeked beneath the desk was anything to go by.

He could feel Ordon making a mess down there, drool spilling past his lips but Ordon was too blissed out to care so SkekVar didn't point it out.

He'd made decent headway on his paperwork when there came a knock on the door.

Ordon tensed and tried to pull off but SkekVar just put a hand on his head, keeping him down. Ordon looked up and made a questioning noise around the cock filling his mouth.

“Hush. Be good and don't make a sound and I will reward you later, alright?”

Ordon blinked then gave a small nod, settling back down. SkekVar purred at how obedient and trusting Ordon was but quickly pulled himself together before calling out,

“Enter.”

The door opened revealing the Ritual Master in all his golden glory.

“Ah, General here you are. I have been looking all over for you.” The Ritual Master stopped short at the sight of him actually sitting behind his desk supposedly hard at work. SkekZok raised a brow. “Are you actually working? I thought you made that Gelfling you favor do that sort of thing for you?”

“Ordon is busy with other things right now.” SkekVar said, reaching beneath the desk to scratch Ordon behind his pointed ears like a fizzgig. He could feel some of the tension from the Ritual Master interruption bleed from Ordon's frame, mouth going slack as he gently suckled on his cock causing SkekVar to sigh.

The Ritual Master leveled him with a look like he knew exactly what was going on beneath the desk.

“...I'm sure he is.” The Ritual Master's voice held a note of interest as his nostrils flared. He could probably smell Ordon's low level arousal permeating the room but while the Ritual Master had his own preference for Gelfling SkekVar didn't share and he wasn't about to wait for SkekZok to ask.

“Did you need something, Ritual Master?” He asked, reminding the other Skeksis of why he came.

The Ritual Master blinked and straightened, raising his beak haughtily.

“Our Emperor needs you to take a group of soldiers into the forest to deal with a pack of Rakkida that have been attacking the Landstrider stocks in the Spriton fields.”

SkekVar's brows jumped up. Rakkida were vicious and clever and while they'd had trouble with them attacking breeding stocks before it had been some trine since they had to interfere as usually SkekMal was the one who dealt with whatever creatures dwelt in the forest.

“Won't the Hunter be upset if we enter his territory and go after his favorite prey?” They typically refrained from mentioning SkekMal around the Gelfling but as Captain of the Guard Ordon was one of the few Gelfling who knew that the Hunter was more than a legend and was actually one of them.

SkekZok tsk'ed, his dislike of the Hunter's ways and how the Emperor gave him a certain amount of leeway palpable.

“If he has a problem with it you may tell him you are simply following our Emperor's orders. But I doubt you will run into him, according to my watchers the Hunter has been spending a lot of time in the Crystal Desert recently which is probably why the pack has gotten out of control, the Hunter hasn't been around to cull their numbers.”

SkekVar wondered briefly what the Hunter was doing in the Desert (hunting, most like, as that was all he ever did) before offering the Ritual master a nod.

“Tell the Emperor we will deal with it first thing tomorrow.”

“I'm not your messenger.” SkekZok grumbled but did leave his office, likely to go inform the Emperor that his order had been received.

The General waited another moment just to make sure the other was gone before giving a gentle tug on Ordon's hair, pulling his soft cock from between his lips. Ordon gasped wetly, swallowing as he sucked air into his lungs. SkekVar gently wiped a trickle of spit from his chin with his thumb.

“You did good, Ordon. What would you like as a reward?” He purred.

Ordon's cheeks became flushed, either from the praise or from what he was about to say. “Please fuck my mouth, Sir.”

SkekVar grinned and said, “Of course,” before pushing his hardening cock back between Ordon's lips. He kept his hand fisted in Ordon's hair, pulling his head up and down, slowly inching more and more of his cock inside his mouth. His other cocks dropped from his sheath as he reached full hardness and he began to fuck Ordon's mouth in earnest.

Ordon's throat spasmed as SkekVar's cock slipped in deep, his eyes welling up with tears, but the General didn't stop, thrusting faster until he spilled down Ordon's throat with a grunt. Ordon choked as his seed flooded his mouth so SkekVar pulled his cock out to allow Ordon to swallow his mouthful.

Once Ordon had swallowed it all and gotten his breathing under control SkekVar released the grip he still had on Ordon's hair.

“You can get up now, I'm sure you have other tasks that need seeing to. I promise I'll finish this paperwork before we are set to leave tomorrow.”

Ordon didn't move, his ears tinging with pink.

“Beg pardon, my Lord, but I offered to warm your cock until you were done with work.”

SkekVar raised a brow.

“You want to keep going?”

Ordon nodded.

There was a beat of silence before SkekVar nodded. “Alright, if that is what you want I won't stop you.”

Ordon smiled, SkekVar's thighs jumping as Ordon slipped his sensitive cock back into his mouth and settled in.

Skekvar leisurely ran his hand through Ordon's hair as he got back to filling out the paperwork, wondering if he could come down Ordon's throat a third time before the day was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes week 3 of Kinktober
> 
> Next and final week Brea/Deet!


End file.
